Bitter Bug
by imthepunchlord
Summary: A frustrated Adrien is eager to act out, to find an outlet. He finds a little more than he expected. Bad boy!Adrien, kwami swap.


**Wanted to have a go at bad boy!Adrien, well, as bad as I can picture Adrien going and how he could act out with who he is as a character. Just an experiment and feeling it out.**

 **Bonus, kwami swap with bad boy au, something I haven't seen done before.**

 **Technically** **I guess can be counted as a teaser? Certainly wouldn't mind making this a chapter fic sometime. Probably much later down the line.**

* * *

If any asked who Adrien Agreste was, many would answer that he's Gabriel Agreste's son, and most prized model.

Many would also say that he was amazing.

His smiles were always warm.

His green eyes shone like the sun.

His posture and atmosphere were easy and calming. He always seemed so friendly and welcoming. It's one of the reasons he had many fans as a model. He was just so charming and endearing. Every picture of him had him shining like a sun.

But these days, Adrien didn't shine like before.

He didn't smile anymore.

His eyes didn't glow with warmth that could rival the sun.

He didn't even model anymore.

He was more of a disappointment these days with his fans.

With his father.

He didn't model anymore.

His attire went dark.

He had an attitude, no longer caring what others thought, what their feelings were. He didn't care anymore.

He was a star that turned sour, most of Paris would say.

Adrien, personally, was fine with that.

He was done putting on a happy front.

He was done pleasing a father that didn't give anything back.

He was done receiving false love from Paris, from people that didn't even know him.

From now on, it was all about him.

And right now, he stood before a window of a tattoo studio, eyeing the designs they were offering, his gaze lingering on the black cats.

He knows nothing would agitate his father more than to see him spending money and natural beauty on a tattoo. And the more obvious it was, the more infuriating it will be for Father.

But there was a wiggle in his baggy leather jacket pocket, and a little god far sweeter than Adrien deserved peeked out, glancing into the window with him, eyeing the creative design they offered. Turning to Adrien with a concerned frown, she asked, "Are you sure Adrien?"

He didn't answer, eyes locked on the black cat tattoos.

Tikki lectured, "I don't think you should get a tattoo just to get a rise from your father."

Adrien grumbled, "I'm not going to get a tattoo for him."

Tikki just peered at him knowingly, very aware of his bluff.

Growling to himself, he turned and stomped off, declaring to the ladybug kwami, "Those designs suck anyway."

Tikki made an agreeable hum, sinking back into his jacket's pocket, leaving Adrien to brood and prowl down the street. He glared ahead, not paying attention to anyone or anything, just allowing himself to sink deeper into a brood, his handsome features sunken into a scowl.

There was a laugh that caught his ears and he stopped, turning to see some boys from a different school hanging around in an alley, no doubt trying to be cool and messing around.

He stared at them, his annoyance spiking as he watched them grin and laugh among each other, making teasing jabs and just enjoying the levity of the situation.

It was rubbing him wrong.

It annoyed him.

It shot a frustrated fire Adrien couldn't quite name to him.

He wanted an outlet, he wanted to cause trouble, he wanted-

He paused, feeling eyes on his back.

He whipped around, long messy hair bouncing about.

Adrien froze at who he saw, a familiar spark of warmth and delight going through him, one he insists was purely habit, back in the days when he was a nice idiot that tried to please his father.

There, staring down at him from a light post was Paris' adored "Minette", or Chat Noire, as she had introduced herself to him.

A hero that's been running around a year longer than him.

A hero that has been quite the curious shadow in Paris till recently.

And her glowing blue eyes, with cat like pupils, were locked on him.

This kitty was out hunting for trouble.

Falling into an easy habit, he flashed Chat a smirk, jabbing aloud, "Am I your prey today Minette?"

She blinked at him, then huffed, her weaved belt like tail lashing behind her. The silver and pink beads at the end chirped with the motion, the thin tassels they held together and kept attached to the belt were whispering and dancing from the move. She grumbled, "Don't flatter yourself Agreste. I hunt for trouble."

He grinned, promising, "I can be trouble."

She set her claws on the lamp and leaned down, the silver bell that was hung around her neck by a pink ribbon chimed, and her tail curling about, more chimes ringing out. She told him, "You can be escorted home."

The goody Chat Noire hauling him home.

Not too bad an idea.

It could be fun seeing how much trouble and annoyance he could cause on the way.

Evidently he made his glee too clear.

With her ears flat on her head, she rose up, peering down at him, unimpressed. Showing him her fangs, she huffed, "I don't have patience for you."

Before he can respond, she turned and leapt away, Adrien's smug expression melting into alarm. Then his eyes narrowed. If she won't have time for Adrien Agreste, perhaps Minette would have time for Elytron.

Because Adrien was still twitchy.

Adrien wanted to get a rise out of someone.

He wanted the air energized and active, he wanted to be active.

Adrien hurried out of sight, staring after where Chat Noire went. Tikki darted out when they were alone, turning towards him, already aware of what Adrien wanted to do. She did give him a frown before he called the transformation, and reminded, "There are better ways." To get attention, to have an outlet for his frustration.

But so far, nothing has been so satisfying as picking fights. Getting a rise out of someone. Seeing them alive, express themselves with no courtesy, no control.

It as invigorating.

It was the best outlet Adrien can find.

And he'd go for it at every chance he can.

And so far, Chat Noire was one of the best to poke at; a few times he finds he's probably annoyed her enough that she's considered scratching him with her claws.

Tikki didn't approve, but for now, it was the only real coping tactic Adrien had and one that worked for him. And growing up in a household that was pushed to be perfect and poised on the outside, this was the only way Adrien knew to feel alive.

And Adrien finds no one else felt more alive till they let their emotions loose, till they allowed themselves to express themselves with no care of pleasing another.

Chat Noire was always more than happy to fight back to Elytron's jabs.

Adrien rushed out as Elytron, his messy hair now wrapped in a ponytail, held by a black ribbon that made antennas. His mask made up of red, black, and white, with the latter set over his eyes and making him look like he had an ever present scowl. Over his ladybug themed suit was a black leather jacket, a bit less baggier than what he usually wore as a civilian, with the back having an outlined ladybug print, outlined with just white and red spots and patterns.

With a dramatic barrel roll, he landed perfectly on a roof, eagerly looking about for Chat.

Only the cat wasn't around.

She wasn't anywhere in sight.

He frowned, pouting to see the black cat gone.

What can he do no-

He blinked, looking down.

There, muttering to herself as she walked down the sidewalk was his classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

A girl he honestly didn't interact with much.

A girl no one interacted with much, besides Chloe, but that was usually to bully the girl.

He watched her go, watched her scowl and silently express her frustration and annoyance to know one.

He was intrigued.

In the short time he knew her, absently observing her alongside the whole class, she was always so still, so easily looked over, the air around her always laced with sadness and solitude. Adrien honestly pitied her, how alone she always seemed, how her gaze stared wistfully out to others. How she always seemed to have the worst luck he's ever seen. How everything that could go wrong for her goes wrong.

Chloe with her bullying habits.

Her bag breaking while she's going up the stairs and everything fell out, including a tin of Camembert that popped open and threw the cheese right into the walkway of Mendeleiev, making her slip and fall, and punished Marinette with a detention.

Marinette pretty much always late to class, and was usually piled with more homework or was scolded in front of class.

How she seemed to always trip in each and every doorway she walks through, that or doors and lockers popped open or closed on her suddenly, smacking her.

Everything that could go bad for her will go bad.

It was very pitying.

And yet, despite this, she still flashed everyone a warm smile.

Her blue eyes would gleam with delight anytime someone talked to her, and almost always, they would linger close, just to keep the conversation with her going. At least, till the bad luck struck and chased them away.

Adrien really can't recall an time he's seen Marinette snap or express her frustration with her bad luck, with Chloe, with her life.

Sometimes he thinks she has more right to cause trouble than him.

She was certainly dealing with a lot more bullshit than him, just struggling to keep her life together, to stay as optimistic as she could, just to move forward.

This really had to be the first time he's ever seen her express any real frustration.

It made him wonder what made her so frustrated?

What finally made her snap?

His curiosity growing too tempting, Elytron dropped down beside her, making her jump and squeal, backing herself into a lightpost. She tensed and swore and muttered, reaching back to rub the tender bump on her head. She squinted at him, at first looking very surprised to see Elytron before her.

Which he can understand.

Elytron didn't usually bother interacting with civilians.

That was more Chat Noire's thing. After he came, she was more inclined to meet the public, humor them.

This probably was the first time Elytron stopped to talked to a random civilian.

He expected awe.

He expected unease.

He didn't expect her to scowl at him and grumble with a voice laced with sass, "Ah Elytron, the edgiest of the edgy."

So surprised was he at the snarky jab, he threw his head back and laughed. Really laughed. Laughed till his sides were hurting and he was near breathless. With a wild grin, he asked with dying chortles, "You think I'm edgy, Little Lady?"

"You're always edgy," she said, eyeing him oddly.

Technically, this was the first time Elytron was seen laughing by anyone. A true laugh. Not just a smirk as a show for his own amusement.

It would be rather strange to hear him laugh, he supposed.

With a grin, he said, "I prefer to think of myself more sauve."

She snorted. "Sure, whatever you want to think Edge Lord."

She went past him, not in the mood to humor him.

Surprised, he pursued her, lips curling up on their own, eager to see more of this side of Marinette. "So," he called, "what's got you so riled, Little Lady?"

"A certain spotted Edge Lord."

Elytron gasped in delight, hurrying up to walk beside her. "I bring such a rise out of you? I'm flattered!"

She gave him a look. Then frowned curiously. "Why does it matter if you bring a rise out of me?"

Elytron told her, "Despite all the shit you go through, you never really snap. This is the first time I've seen you express any sort of frustration."

"...How do you know how much I go through?"

Oh shit.

Technically Elytron shouldn't.

Technically this was their first meeting.

He said quickly, "I've seen you a few times."

She raised a brow, looking at him warily. "You pay attention to me?"

"Despite what Minette and Paris may think, I do keep out for this city. And do my job as a hero. That involves keeping a lookout. And I've certainly seen you a few times."

She eyed him, considering him, unsure. Then she hummed and agreed, "Ok, yeah, you, you do your hero work well."

Despite Elytron being an ass, he does always rush out to face the akuma, will always stay till the akuma is defeated and victim cleansed. He'll always rush into help Chat, will save her when she's getting cornered or overwhelmed.

She could do without the attitude, but, at least he was a willing hero.

At Elytron's pleased grin, she added arrogance to that list of things she didn't need.

Catching sight of station, she hurried, "Welp, this is my stop. Later Edge Lord."

"See ya Little Lady," he returned, watching her race towards an underground train station, the silver ring she wore gleaming in the light.

He really didn't expect that sass from quiet, unlucky Marinette.

Perhaps Adrien could look into this more.

Perhaps school will wind up a little more fun.

* * *

 **Elytron are a beetles' wing casings.**

 **Marinette's worse bad luck is playing around with the idea of the earlier concept of the cat miraculous, of it coming with a bad luck curse. The major change it is getting this bad luck when the ring is taken without the Guardian's approval. LB earrings also have this curse too; it's a sort of self defense against either being misused and stolen, a cost for such acts.**

 **Only way to break the curse is to meet with the Guardian, or find your true partner in lb/bc and becoming real partners with them.**

 **Plagg doesn't know where the Guardian is, and Marinette, who found this ring by chance a year ago, is stuck trying to connect with her partner; unfortunately she's not too impressed with this ladybug and hasn't really connected to him yet, making her curse still present.**

 **This will probably be a chapter fic at some point, a real slow burn. But it'll probably be a while with current fics I need to get done first.**


End file.
